mcs1000wastedgroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Minutes
Date minutes taken: 31st January 2011 ﻿ ﻿ Present: Kaya Eren, Julie Refseth, Madeleine Blanchard, Emma Mahoney, Can Gizem Arik, Deeana Radley. What we discussed-''' - Dee (Deeana Radley) forgot the stragedy document in the seminar and so was unable to produce it in front of the rest of the group. - Informed new members of our group on what we were thinking of doing. All agreed. - Began conversation on research. Maddy (Madeleine Blanchard) mentions the possibility of looking into statistics, legal age and physical effects on the body, case studies. - Gizem brings forth the idea of alcoholic units. Emma suggests breathalyzer tests on randomers. - Talked about exposing the alcohol industry in terms of profit and revealing just how much they are over charging their loyal consumers, Gizem's idea. - Started conversation on how we were going to go about campaigning. Idea of flash video footage and own adverts. Possible collecting empty alocohol bottles, taking off the labels and putting harsh images of liver damage ect on them and placing them around the university. Sublimimal messages. - We co-ordinated who will be doing what this week:- : Julie Refseth- To research statistics. : Kaya Eren- To research binge drinking. : Madeleine Blanchard- To research the mental effects of alcohol abuse. : Emma Mahoney- To research whom is the most effected amongst our age group. : Can Gizem Arik- To research the physical effects alcohol can have on the body. : Deeana Radley- To research people's own personal stories. Blogs, case studies ect. - Our method? To go speak to campuses/bars ect. Or discussing ideas of going to clubs and sporting personlised t-shirts of some kind. Much still to be decided. CanGizemArikMDX 17:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC)DeeanaRadleyMDX 19:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC)EmmaMahoneyMDX 21:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) KayaerenMDX 13:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Madeleine Blanchard MDX 15:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) KayaerenMDX 23:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) JulierefsethMDX]] 17:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Minutes date of Monday 7th February 2011 Minutes 07-2-2011 Present: Kaya, Gizem, EmmaEmmaMahoneyMDX 21:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC), Julie, DeeDeeanaRadleyMDX 19:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) JulierefsethMDX 17:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Apologies: Maddy *looked at the Week 15-16 Campaigning sheet that Aga gave us. Decided that we did not need any funding. Looked at delegating who will be doing what. Emma and Julie to do Key Facts. Deeana to do the introduction. Who else is involved by Gizem and Kaya and Maddy to do ‘how can change happen’. *Talked to Aga about our Wiki page. Going to sort it out because it has not been done right. Went to the library to sort out the Wiki page and link it to Aga. Successful mission. CanGizemArikMDX 19:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Madeleine Blanchard MDX 16:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) 12:53, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- '''Minutes Monday 14th Febuary 2011 ﻿''' '''﻿Present: Julie Refseth, Deeana Radley, Kaya Eren, Madeleine Blanchard Apologies: Can Gizem Arik, Emma Mahoney. *'Deeana brought in "Rebel rebel."' *'We decided to concentrate on creating a concrete stratergy for our campaign.' *'Deeana likes the bottle idea - replacing labels on alcohol bottles with warning lables such as those found on cigarette packets (i.e. pictures of damaged livers).' *'We discussed the need for photoshop to create the images for the bottle.' *'We discussed the where to get bottles from - Deeana will ask a local club for theit recycling.' *'We decided to place the bottles with their new labels around the SU i.e on tables.' *'Julie discussed creating posters, but we have not yet come up with a way to get them printed - possibly Cat Hill Campus.' *'We decide to film a night of drinking, create still iamges and put the time on the screen to create an accurate pictue of getting frunk.' *'We decide to wait until Gizem and Emma are back to arrange the filming date.' *'We decide we need a logo and go for "Wasted!" With the exclamation mark being an upside down alcohol bottle.' *'We decide everyone must think of survey questions (to measure the effect of the campaign) for next week.' *'Everyone must upload theeir statistics from their research by the end of the week.' *'Maddy (Madeleine) must move the previous minutes because they are on the wrong page and upload this weeks minutes.' Meeting Complete. Madeleine Blanchard MDX 16:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC)DeeanaRadleyMDX 17:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) AgaDrenda 16:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC)JulierefsethMDX 17:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) CanGizemArikMDX 18:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ﻿''' ﻿Minutes - Monday 21st Feburay 2011' '﻿''' Present: Julie Refseth, Kaya Eren, Madeleine Blanchard Apologies: Can Gizem Arik, Emma Mahoney, Deeana Radley *'We spoke with Aga about our webpage - it needs to be sorted out as the links are incorrect, Kaya Eren volunteered to try to fix it.' *'If people miss a meeting but do the work and upload to Wikia, they can still sign the page for that date' *'We need to upload the stratergy document ASAP' *'We need to arrange a group meeting in the library, but as we were missing half the group this week, we ahve decided to arrange this at a later date' *'We need to come up with questionnaire/survey questions over reading week and upload them to Wikia' *'We need to decide whether we want to target youth, the government or bars/clubs - after hearing Richards talk we need a clearer idea of how we are going to measure our campaigns success.' Madeleine Blanchard MDX 23:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC)JulierefsethMDX 16:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC)DeeanaRadleyMDX 14:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) KayaerenMDX 20:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) CanGizemArikMDX 18:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Minutes- Monday 7th March 2011 Apologies- Madeleine Blanchard, Julie Refseth, Kaya Eren Present- Deeana Radley, Emma Mahoney, Can Gizem Arik *Gizem motions she shall design our posters by hand, and plan to scan them. *Got to book either the second or third presentation date. Presentations are last week of March. Or firt week of April. *Dee to create a Facebook group. Everyone to get their friends to 'like' and join. *Short video to be uploaded onto YouTube? *Emma says we shall wear tops and write WASTED! on them. *Gizem's idea- Rent out a space, serve juice and other non-alcoholic beverages and create events to show there's itger ways of having fun. *Brainstromed ideas for slogan. *Gizem to buy t-shirts. Budget of £2-£3 *Started talking about our slides for our presentation. 1) Intro- who we are, names ect. 2)Campaign- Man ideas and motions. 3) Video uploaded to Facebook page. *Decided the end of the video would be 'drink driving' where the car goes towards the camera and squeaking of tyres. *Dee to try and put all research under one page on Wikia. *During Campaigning week- We plan to stand outside the bus stop (because people can't avoid us then) or after lectures. DeeanaRadleyMDX 14:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC)JulierefsethMDX 17:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) CanGizemArikMDX 19:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Madeleine Blanchard MDX 04:26, March 9, 2011 (UTC) 22:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC)EmmaMahoneyMDX 22:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Date minutes taken: 21st March 2011 Present: Kaya Eren, Deeana Radley, Julie Refseth, Can Gizem Arik, Madeleine Blanchard and Emma Mahoney *Gizem to design the wasted shirts, altering the poster. * Need to take a pic of sumone being drunk so that we can put it on the poster. To avoid using other people's images and therefore keep it original. *Decided that creating a video to upload onto YouTube was too much work on top of everything else we are planning to do for our campaign and to get it all done in time. *Planned to meet each other on Thursday at around 1pm to focus on our presentation. CanGizemArikMDX 18:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) 10:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Madeleine Blanchard MDX 18:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) KayaerenMDX 19:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Dates minutes taken: 24th March 2011, 28th March 2011 and 30th March 2011 24th March 2011 *Met up to create the presentation in the library. Completed it. 28th March 2011 Apologies- Gizem Arik *Maddy had brought in the survey for us to see. Have given it out to 50 people. Survey to be handed out during the presentation so we can evaluate how effective it was. *Planned to meet this week Wednesday 1:30pm. Plans changed to Thursday instead. This was to distribute leaflets and begin our campaign. *Decided to put the date of our presentation on our posters to get more people to join. Write the date on our Facebook/ Wiki page. *Thinking of putting grewsome pictures on the seats of the presentation. So people have to move them. *Planned to meet up and time our presentation. 30th March 2011 *Met up in the library and edited our presentation to look better. *Gizem took pictures of Dee posing as a drunk person in the University toilets. These to be used on our posters and uploaded onto Wikia and Facebook. DeeanaRadleyMDX 16:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) 16:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Madeleine Blanchard MDX 17:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) CanGizemArikMDX 17:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) KayaerenMDX 18:21, April 1EmmaMahoneyMDX 19:44, April 1, 2011 (UTC), 2011 (UTC) Dates minutes taken: 4th April 2011 Present: Emma Mahoney, Deeana Radley, Gizem Arik, Kaya Eren, Maddy Blanchard and Julie Refseth *Met at 1pm in the library to polish up our presentation and practice it. *Distributed flyers and posters around the uni to get recognition. *Presentated our campaign idea and stratedgy to members of our university. DeeanaRadleyMDX 17:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) CanGizemArikMDX 17:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC)EmmaMahoneyMDX 18:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) KayaerenMDX 19:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC)